Food waste recycling appliances are known to implement a food waste recycling cycle for, at least in part, biologically and chemically decomposing organic material, such as food waste, for use as a fertilizer and soil amendment. The food waste recycling cycle can be implemented in a food waste recycling bin by providing water, heat and aeration to the refuse, and can require a period of time for completion. Food waste recycling appliances usually require a large floor space or a large volume for installation. Further, some food waste recycling appliances can be a batch type device, therefore cannot be effective in recycling food waste in a continuous way. The moisture released from the added food waste condenses into the reservoir of the food waste recycling appliance, where it remains relatively stagnant until the reservoir is periodically emptied.